The Clown Prince And The Master Of The Fist
by DJSLASH571
Summary: Akuma comes to Gotham in search of his son Ryu, however a new conflict arises as The Joker is not too pleased when he finds out about his former relationship with Harley. Set in my Stole You From Me universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas present for an amazing friend, Merry Christmas hon :-) To the rest of you, enjoy the story!**

"But I miss you!" Harley cried into the phone.

"Mum...I've only been gone for four days" Ryu said slowly.

"It feels like four years!" Harley wined.

"Harley! Where did you put my flower?" The Joker shouted. Harley rolled her eyes after he asked for the fifth time.

"I have to go now sweetie, I'll talk to you later" The line went dead and Ryu lay back in his seat.

"At least you won't miss anything new" Ken said to him.

"Good point"he replied.

Harley was awoken by a repetitive hammering on the front door, she rubbed her eyes and shook The Joker awake.

"Puddin', someones at the door" Harley whispered.

"Then go answer it" he replied annoyed going back to sleep.

"But Mr. J!" Harley whined.

"It's properly just some guy selling bibles or something, go answer it yourself" The Joker moaned pulling his pillow over his head. Harley grunted angrily at how lazy he was. She put on her dressing gown and headed to the door, ready to punch the bible seller disturbing her beauty sleep. Harley held in a shriek as she saw her ex standing with his arms folded and hood up. He looked angry, and Harley felt slightly intimidated.

"Where is he Harley?!" he demanded.

"I-I don't know what you mean" Harley squeaked, panicking at the thought of her puddin' waking up.

"Ryu, Harley! Where is he?!" Gouki demanded again.

"I-"

"Harley! What's taking so long?!" The Joker shouted. Harley shrieked as she heard him leave the bedroom.

"Could you wait one moment?" Harley asked Gouki, forcing a smile and slamming the door closed. She turned and pressed her back to the apartment door as The Joker looked at her.

"Who was at the door?" The Joker asked.

"No one! No one at all! Just go back to bed!" Harley said quickly. The Jokers eyes narrowed as he stared at Harley.

"Harley...who is at the door?" Joker asked intensely. Harley slid down the door and forced a smile.

"Bible sellers?" The Joker shoved Harley out the way and opened the door to where Akuma still stood. The Joker studied him.

"What the hell do you want?!" he demanded. Akuma said nothing as he stared him down in return. Harley stepped between them.

"OK, um...well this is awkward" Harley began. "Uhh Gouki, this is my boyfriend Joker. And..." She hesitated as she thought if she was doing the right thing. "Mr. J. this is Gouki...my ex, and Ryu's father" The Jokers face became enraged, he shoved Harley away and got in Akuma's face.

"Do you think your some tough gut coming hear after putting your hands on my property you smug bastard? Do you even know who I am? I'm the most feared and dangerous man in this whole city!" Joker ranted. Akuma didn't look intimidated or impressed at all by him which enraged The Joker even more. Akuma looked down to Harley.

"Where is he?" he demanded a third time. The Joker threw a right hand at him, but Akuma easily caught it without looking at him. He put pressure on the grip which sent The Joker down to one knee.

"I don't know! I think he said he's in Japan, now let my puddin' go!" Harley screamed. Akuma grunted angrily at the thought of traveling for two weeks to find that he was going back to where he started. He released The Joker and walked away. The Joker immediately sprinted into the apartment and returned seconds later with a rocket launcher, he fired it at Akuma which he easily moved out the way. The rocket destroyed the opposite building, but Akuma continued to leave as normal.

"Does this guy even know who I am?" The Joker shouted confused. He ran up and tried to tackle Akuma but he easily and casually moved out of the way and watched as the Joker slid across the ground. He picked up The Joker, lifting him off his feet.

"Get lost you useless waste of space, you are no where near a worthy opponent!" Akuma growled.

"Don't compare me to Harley" The Joker shouted back. Akuma landed a hard right and threw him aside.

"Do not mock those who are stronger than you!" Akuma instructed. The Joker was able to make it to one knee before being seized by Batman.

"Your going back to Arkham Joker!" Batman commanded.

"What about him? He started it!" The Joker whined, pointing out to his left. Batman looked to see no one their, just the sight of the black night of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

"That goddamn muscle head! Who does he think he is? Trying to ruin my image!" The Joker ranted pacing along the rec room of Arkham to his audience of fellow rouges.

"Aww, so sad!" Ivy mocked, loving every moment of the situation.

"I'll sue him for property damage! Then I'll rip his organs out one by one!" The Joker screamed.

"What exactly has he done for you to sue him for property damage?" Harvey asked.

"Have you been paying any attention here Harv? He's had his hands on my Harley!" Two-Face just stared at him.

"J...You can't sue him for property damage for touching a person" Harvey grunted.

"And how would you know Mr. Smarty Pants?!" The Joker demanded.

"Maybe because I'm a lawyer?" Harvey responded awkwardly.

"Yeah? Well...Shut up!" The Joker shouted, slightly embarrassed. He sat down in a high chair placed in a corner. "Oh what am I going to do?" The Joker moaned. Ivy turned on the TV, losing interest in the subject with The Jokers temper tantrum being over. The channel showed The Scarecrow fighting or at least trying to fight Batman on a helipad with a news helicopter surveying the scene.

"The Batman arrived at the scene in what seems to be a new Bat Plane design to combat the crazed man known as The Scarecrow-" The rouges couldn't finish the report as the high chair was thrown into the screen, shattering the set to pieces.

"Yes! Of course that's it! Oh Batsy your a life saver!" The Joker cheered. The rouges stared at him.

"And that made you destroy the TV why" Ivy asked, annoyed she hadn't been able to finish watching it.

"Me and good ol' Batsy are BNF's, he'll let me borrow his plane!" The Joker explained happily.

"BNF?" Harvey asked confused.

"Best Nemesis's Forever!" Joker explained proudly. The Joker power walked back to his cell to fetch his hidden explosives, whistling happily to himself along the way.

"I don't know where your hiding Joker, but you will tell me where you've planted the bombs" Batman said with force on the rooftop. Arkham had notified Batman of the Jokers escape and within just an hour The Joker placed out a threat that he had placed bombs in various medical centers in Gotham. Batman continued to search the rooftop but immediately spun around to the sound of the bat planes engines starting up. He ran up and climbed the vehicle structure and reached the closed cockpit.

"Get out right now Joker!" Batman shouted.

"I promise I'll return it, I just need to borrow it to go deal with some things!" Joker shouted through the glass. Batman punched the glass but the new plastic Fox had developed didn't even crack slightly. He jumped off as it took of and watched helplessly as The Joker flew away in it waving at him.

Akuma lit the last candle in his cave to begin his night training, he was interrupted however as a strong wind entered the cave followed by a loud sound of machinery. Akuma grunted angrily at the disturbance and wandered to the outside to see what was causing the interuption. The Joker stood impressively on the vehicle which looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh my big red haired friend, you didn't think I was just gonna let you leave did ya?" The Joker said evilly

"What do you want?" Akuma grunted, irritated the clown was still looking for his attention like a house pet.

"I'll just put like this, if you touch my property I break you to pieces, understand?" Akuma was embarresed that such as weak opponent was challenging him, especially a clown. "So put em' up!" The Joker laughed, doing a comical fighting stance. Akuma grunted angrily at how annoying he was but began charging a small amount of his energy. He decided he may as well use this as his night training. That's what The Joker was compared to him, a moving piece of training equipment. By the end of the night, The Joker would nothing more than just another name to add to the list if Akuma's conquered opponents.


End file.
